Scarlet Quill (a MLP fan story)
by bronypegasisterstyle
Summary: Scarlet Quill is a natural alicorn found on the Canterlot streets, she is taken in by Princess Celestia and Luna to grow up to be a princess and rule her own empire! But what if when she finds out she doesn't want to be ruler? This is my first fan story so feedback please!


Disclaimer:

The following is a non-profit fan based story, I do not in any way shape or form own My Little Pony (MLP) or any of the characters mentioned. The only character I own is Scarlet Quill, my OC. All other rights belong to Hasbro, the Hub, and Lauren Faust. The settings as well, (Equestria, Canterlot, Ponyville etc.) belong to the names listed. Please support the official release.

PROLOGUE

Princess Celestia was calmly reading one of her student's, Twilight Sparkle, letters about friendship when a royal guard entered. He cleared his throat and she lifted her head from the scroll to acknowledge him. "Yes, what is it?" she asked nicely. The guard lifted his head, attempting to seem confident. "Well, my princess, you see, we've found a natural alicorn-" he was cut off. Luna entered the conversation, she was sitting right next to her sister. "What do you mean a natural alicorn?" she bursted. The guard took a step back as Celestia blocked her sister with her wing. "Continue." She encouraged the white Pegasus. "Well, we were doing a few rounds around Canterlot and found the filly hiding along an alleyway." He declared. "So it's a filly," Celestia said, almost with relief. "Shall I bring her in?" the guard asked. Celestia's wing was no longer jerked in front of Luna's body. "You have her with you?" her eye opened. "Yes." The guard could not deny he was a bit anxious to leave the room. "Well, bring her in!" The princesses ordered in unison. The guard signaled the other two at the door, and they opened the golden door with their magic. Before the doors were fully open, they could see a small alicorn at the doorway. Her horn was pointed, her wings had more details than the average Pegasus, she was white with scarlet spilt mane, and teal eyes. She had her head down, not out of respect but out of shyness. Celestia called her forth. Slowly, the filly made her way up before the large white and small dark alicorn princesses. "Tell me, deary, what were you doing in an alleyway?" Luna spoke first. The filly lifted her head and locked eyes. Slightly shaking, she said "I-I was lost…I am lost." Celestia took the rest of the questions and tolled them out at the young filly. She at first stuttered, but then got used to having questions flung at her. Irrelevant questions often occurred as well. "How did you get lost? Where's your family? What happened?" she asked. "I ran away…I ran away and I got lost. I met this weird pony with stripes who told me I'd have luck in Canterlot? But I'm not having any luck at all." She lightly grazed the velvet carpet with her hoof. "Weird pony with stripes…Why, that must be Zecora! Why did you run away?" Luna nodded when Zecora was mentioned. She remembered the zebra who was telling trick or treaters of her story as Nightmare Moon at her statue on Halloween night, where she was also later accepted with the help of Twilight. "Things were getting too crazy…" the filly kept her life as vague as possible. "Would you like us to contact your family so they'll come get you?" Celestia asked. "No! I mean, no, please. Thank you for the kind offer but I'd rather not go back." Her eyes were trained on her hooves. Celestia nodded. "Guards, take her to the guest room while my sister and I discuss the matter of things." She sent the filly off with three guards guiding her out. As soon as the door closed, Celestia got from her seat to speak with Luna privately. The two dark stallions insisted on following, but she convinced them that there was no need. Once out onto the garden reserved for the Great Galloping Gala, Celestia turned to her sister. "What are we going to do with this filly?" she asked. Luna bit her lip. "I don't know, sister. She's run from home and does not wish to return. This is a complicated procedure." She answered. Celestia turned to look at the sun she brought up. "She's an alicorn, Luna. An alicorn! A natural one! She wasn't given wings and a horn by magic, she was born with them. She's a natural ruler, it's what she has been born and blessed with." She said. "Will she think of it as a blessing?" Luna looked at her sister with worried eyes. "Hopefully, for it is the path birth has given her. I think that, with her voodoo magic, Zecora foretold this filly's 'blessing', there for sending her here. Perhaps for us to take care of her, teach her, and give her an empire?" Celestia searched for confirmation. "I do not know, sister, but that might be the plan we must follow." Celestia nodded, and they flew back to the castle.

The filly stood there, open mouth, wide eyed at the news the princesses brought her. "A-are you serious?!" she jumped. "Yes, we are." Luna smiled. They did, indeed, leave out the part of future responsibilities. Her and Celestia agreed to say so when she was older. For now the filly would live under their castle learning the ways of the Elements of Harmony and royal duties. "Oh, my, we've forgotten to ask your name!" Celestia chuckled. 'Well, what is it?" Luna asked. "Scarlet, Scarlet Quill." The filly gave her first smile towards the princesses.


End file.
